Du Haut de la Grande Roue
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Touya n'aurait jamais cru revoir N un jour, et pourtant...


**Un petit O.S. pas très long sur le couple Touya/N, j'espère que vous apprécierez ~**

Du haut de la Grande Roue.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Touya avait vaincu N. Cala faisait exactement un an que celui-ci était parti, accompagné de Zekrom. Depuis il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui, et Touya avait repris une routine de dresseur. Il était en fait à la recherche des pokemons légendaires. A vrai dire, il les avait presque tous. Tous sauf un, Zekrom.  
Il s'était donc mis à la recherche de N, mais s'il avait déniché quelques sous-fifres de Ghettis, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Au final il avait laissé tomber, et était tout simplement retourné chez lui.

Le temps avait passé et il avait un jour décidé de refaire son parcours de dresseur débutant depuis le départ. Il avait rendu visite à d'anciennes connaissances, rencontré de nouveaux maîtres et il était finalement arrivé dans cette ville, Méanville, là où N lui avait dévoilé sa véritable identité.

Touya visita de nouveau les bâtiments principaux, stades, défilé... puis il retourna au parc d'attractions.  
La nuit était tombée, ce qui illuminait le parc d'une multitude de couleurs différentes. Il était quasiment désert, seuls quelques clients s'attardaient tandis que les attractions fermaient une à une.

A l'heure qu'il était, seule la Grande Roue tournait encore. Touya s'y dirigea avec une pointe de mélancolie. Il s'arrêta devant le guichet, le regard un peu vague. _Un an déjà_... songea-t-il. Il aurait bien aimé le revoir encore une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Avec un soupir il prit son ticket et monta dans la nacelle. Il posa son habituelle casquette sur ses genoux et colla son front contre la vitre froide. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine quelqu'un était entré à son tour et s'était assis sur la banquette à sa gauche.  
Le manège s'ébranla et la nacelle prit lentement de la hauteur, dévoilant peu à peu la ville sous les yeux de Touya. Le jeune homme fixa d'un regard vide les lumières qui éclairaient chaleureusement la nuit. Elles provenaient en grande partie du grand stade où se déroulait un match de basket.

"Tu es revenu ici alors."

Touya tourna brusquement la tête, il reconnaissait cette voix. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendue...  
Assis à côté de lui, un jeune homme lui souriait, un jeune homme dont il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour le visage. Touya ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il aurait voulu parler, mais il n'avait rien à dire.  
N le regardait, le même N qu'autrefois, il ne semblait pas avoir changé. Il avait toujours sa casquette par-dessus sa masse de cheveux verts ramenés en arrière et attachés dans sa nuque.

"N..."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler sous le coup de la surprise. N lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour l'empêche de parler et murmura :

"Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps..."

Il l'avait cherché ? Touya n'y avait jamais songé, il pensait être le seul à l'avoir fait... Il fixa le jeune homme en face de lui dans les yeux. Il se perdait dans cet océan émeraude...  
N retira son doigt puis se pencha vers Touya. Doucement, il l'embrassa. Le jeune dresseur ne se dégagea pas, il était bien trop surpris et dans le même temps, heureux. Il remarqua à peine que la nacelle dépassait le point culminant de la Grande Roue.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient, Touya ne fit que fixer N, ne sachant trop que lui dire. Il finit par se replonger dans ses pensées. La nacelle freina et il redressa la tête, N n'était plus sur la banquette.  
Il sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer, Touya sortit en trombe, rejoignant brutalement la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il n'allait pas encore le laisser derrière lui ! Il aperçut la silhouette de N qui se découpait dans l'obscurité.  
Il se dirigea en courant vers lui, mais son pied buta contre une pierre et il tomba en avant. Il se réceptionna brutalement sur les mains, maudissant cette soudaine maladresse. Si cela continuait, N partirait encore et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, son cœur battait la chamade, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il le refusait ! Soudain, une main se tendit vers lui.  
Il releva la tête, N lui tendait la main, c'était bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus, et il souriait. Les yeux embués, Touya lui saisit la main et lui rendit son sourire, une larme de soulagement roulant sur sa joue.

**Et voilà voilà ~**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère ne pas avoir été ennuyeuse "**


End file.
